finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edea Lee
|home = Eternia |japaneseva = |engva = https://twitter.com/SoCassandra/status/409076592086745088 }} Edea Lee is a playable character in Bravely Default. Initially a member of the Eternian Sky Knights sent to capture the wind vestal Agnès Oblige, she soon grows opposed to the ruthless acts they commit and allies with Agnès instead. Over the course of the party's journey, Edea must now confront her fellow countrymen as a traitor. She also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage and is a main playable character in Bravely Second.Edea Will Be One Of The Main Characters In Bravely Second — Siliconera.com D's Journal Entries A beautiful girl who served under the black mage when Caldisla was set alight. Unable to forgive the duchy's brutality, she switched allegiance to the vestal. An eighteen-year-old girl hailing from Eternia. On first impression, she appears to be a spoiled princess type. However, while strong-willed and opinionated, she is also kind and filled with a sense of justice. She never shies away from a conflict. *''Likes: REALLY sweet things'' *''Dislikes: Cooking, hassle, insects'' Profile Appearance Edea has long blonde hair with a black and red bow, and marine-colored eyes. She normally wears a short high-collar red dress with a mail-plated skirt. Her sleeves are black and her collar is white. She wears white tights and thigh-high black boots and black gloves. When using the Asterisks, Edea's appearance changes according to which job she is using. In Bravely Second, Edea's hairstyle is slightly altered and she now wears a white and aqua bow. She wears a short aqua dress with plate-mail on each side. She wears silver gauntlets and silver armor-plated boots. The artbook indicates her outfit is made from Ringabel's Bravely Default Freelancer costume. Alternate Outfits Edea has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Defeating Fiore DeRosa in Chapter 5/6 unlocks the Bravo Bikini. Military Cadet-in is unavailable in the Western release and Bravo Bikini is censored. Edea's Garb is a tight black form fitting outfit with armor-plated chest piece, sleeves, and boots. She has plate-mail on each side of her hips and a decorative hairpin on the left side under her bow. The Plain Tunic is simply her Freelancer outfit. The Bravo Bikini consists of a white tube top with a black bow and black bikini shorts. In the Japanese release, she wears a skimpy white bikini top and black bottoms. Two long pieces of cloth hang down on each side and are adorned with black bows. She wears long black gloves and black and white boots. The Military Cadet-in outfit consists of a short black dress with white stripes and a white shrug around her shoulders. She wears white tights and black boots with a brown bag hanging around her left shoulder. Edea's Magical Girl Raincoat is a green frog-like hood red buttons for eyes and a green dress with orange gloves. She wears silver armor-plated boots. Two strands of hair stick on each side, the rest in the hood. In Bravely Second, Edea shares a few outfits with Agnès. The first is the Bravo Bunny outfit which is a skimpy white one piece teddy. She has black gloves with a white bows on the side and black thigh-high boots with a white bow on the back of each. She wears a white rabbit ear headband with black marking on the tips with a black bow with white lining on the left side, and a white bunny tail. The second is the Knight's Tunic outfit where she wears white corset-like one piece outfit with a black center and gold accents. Her "shorts" are black with red and gold stripes. She has a red sash across her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a black pom-pom on each hand. She wears silver high-heels with black legwarmers and a red ribbon tied around her ankles and armor knee braces. Her headband is silver with a black bow sticking off the right side. Personality Edea has a strong sense of justice as she was raised in a strong household under her father, Braev Lee, who is the head of the ruling council of Eternia and the lead advocate of the anticrystalism movement. Edea was brought up under Braev, but due to his commitments to the council she spent more time with the swordmaster who was put in charge of her training who taught her respect and the way of honor when dealing with ones foes and allies alike. Edea soon comes to realize that the Eternian forces are not all they seem to be after she was placed in the Sky Knights division, where she witnessed first hand the atrocities carried out by its members and seeks to see the truth with her own eyes. This leads her to condemn all those who go against these principles as being purely evil and is frustrated when the targets of her ire disregard her views as being naive and that of a child who does not know what she is talking about, mostly from former comrades within the Eternian forces. Because of her change in views she is constantly learning of how narrow minded the views of the Eternian forces are but still judges people on basic 'black and white' views herself. She is quick to anger and passionate in defending those who have become victims to her own countrymen's cruel actions, and has an unusual sense of cooking including one time when after being pressured by the sage to cook she made a meal for him that was so vile that according to others was 'given to a dog by the sage but the dog gave it to a cat then the cat proceeded to give it to a crow'. Edea seems to be very fond of sweets. Her love for sweets is implied in the Party Chat "Ancheim's Gourmand" soon after they obtained the Eschalot. Edea asked Agnès about the sweets she ever had in Ancheim, Agnès said it was 'ice-cream that stretched'. Edea thinks the ice cream being stretchy is weird, but is eager to have it. In Florem, she is said to take Ringabel and use his money to buy her new clothes; furthermore, she takes Tiz's wallet to support her shopping needs. Story ''Bravely Default Throughout her childhood, trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the way of combat, Edea attempted to win her father's respect prior to being deployed as a member of the Sky Knights to pursue the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige. Before leaving, Edea gained her katana Ise-no-Kami from Kamiizumi as his way of blessing her new status. However, while accompanying Ominas Crowe to capture Agnès, Edea is disgusted with the Sky Knights' conduct in harming innocents to achieve their goal. It was only when Ominas killed their own men in an attempt in the lives of Agnès, Tiz Arrior, and Ringabel that Edea choose to aid them and eventually won their trust while dealing with Ringabel's advances. Once her betrayal is brought to light, Edea coups with fighting her fellow countrymen despite Alternis Dim's obsessive attempt to secure her safety. It was only while in Eternia that Edea confronts her father, their opposing views led to the fight that results in Braev wounded to the point of no longer being able to use a sword. After the Crystals are awakened, the group battle Alternis when he attempts to stop them from 'destroying the world' under Braev's orders. After the party defeated him, Edea is shocked to see Alternis's exposed face identical to Ringabel's before he fell over railings of ''Grandship. After restoring the crystals in several worlds, Edea learned that Ringabel is actually the Alternis of another world that ended up in her original home after he was knocked off Grandship while it was stationed in the Holy Pillar. This leads to Edea being more understanding towards Ringabel, as shown in one party chat where Ringabel offered to take her to a well known restaurant in Florem for a romantic dinner, but she turned him down. When he said that he was being genuine in his offer, she responded that she knew by now that he was and appreciated it because it was genuine but still turned him down. In the normal ending, after defeating Airy, she goes back to Eternia and is reunited with her parents while hugging a healthy Mahzer. Later, she is seen in the chamber of the Council of Six, saying that she will make Braev's ideals come true. In the true ending, after defeating the God of Destruction Ouroboros, the scenes are identical, except that Braev, Mahzer, and Alternis appear next to her in the chamber of the Council of Six. ''Bravely Second In the aftermath of ''Bravely Default after Ouroboros's destruction, carrying Ringabel's D's Journal on her person, Edea has become captain of the newly formed Imperial Guard Knights as she helps rebuild her country while working with Agnès to achieving peace between the Duchy and the Orthodoxy. Upon hearing of Agnès's kidnapping, she heads off on her own to the various towns of Eternia in the hopes of learning more about the situation at hand.http://gematsu.com/2015/01/edea-lees-bravely-second-role-elaborated#kodHPA1OecaUmwru.99 ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Following the events of ''Bravely Default, in a reality where one of the worlds is effected by Airy accessing the Holy Pillar, Edea's search for a missing Agnès resulted in her being transported 200 years into a future where Luxendarc is no more with the continent Crystalica in its place. Taking on her friend's surname, Edea Lee Oblige becomes the wind vestal for the country of Windian in hopes to find her friend. Gameplay Like her allies, Edea is balanced fairly in her stats to ensure usage will not suffer in other classes. Despite this, Edea leans heavily towards physical classes as her high strength and defense make her perfect for classes such as the Knight, Monk, or Templar. She suffers from poor magic stats and agility, but her MP is fairly good and her HP is tied with Ringabel. Creation and Development Voice Edea is voiced by Mai Aizawa in the Japanese version and by Cassandra Morris in the English version. She shares her English voice actress with Mutsuki Chiharano from Final Fantasy Type-0. Musical Themes In Bravely Default, Edea's theme is "Baby Bird" and is played during her "Special Move" sequence. In Bravely Second, Edea's theme is "Don't underestimate me!" and is played during her "Special Move" sequence. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Road to Dragons'' Edea, along with Agnès, Tiz and Ringabel, appears in Road to Dragons. Edea comes with Freelancer, Monk, and Vampire jobs, each having an active and party ability. ''Rise of Mana'' Edea will appear in Rise of Mana as a support character. ''Million Arthur'' Gallery Etymology In Bravely Default, Edea's name is word play on "Ideally". Trivia *Participating in the open beta phase for Bravely Default: Praying Brage unlocked a costume exclusive to Edea. References Category:Bravely Default Characters